


X-TREME X-PLOSION

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba has gotten Arashi into the hospital because of one of his experiments. His new victims: NewS, KAT-TUN, Hey! Say! JUMP and K8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-TREME X-PLOSION

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/96923.html#cutid1).

"It'll be _fine_ ," Aiba had assured the rest of Arashi. "It's only _slightly_ explosive," he had said.

 

Nino is definitely going to kill him this time.

As soon as he's not in a full body cast.

 

Arashi's latest Odoroki SP was their highest grossing yet, even if it did end up with most of the band in the hospital. Due to their absence, which the hospital estimates as taking at least a month for full recovery, Johnny decides to create a special unit so Aiba can continue his experiments and Johnny's Entertainment can capitalize on the nations' joy at seeing people nearly die.

The group is called X-TREME X-PLOSION and includes Nishikido Ryo ("Why do I have to be in this stupid band?" he'd lamented to Uchi one night, drunk out of his mind and trying to forget the fact that Johnny seems to enjoy placing him in more bands than should be humanly possible; Uchi had merely refilled his drink and thought about how, for once, he was glad he was on semi-suspension), Ohkura, Tegoshi, Kame (he'd stared blankly at his planner, noting that now there wasn't even enough time for him to sleep at night), and Chinen ("You'd better aim the explosives at the kid," Nino had said viciously over the phone when he heard the news).

Tegoshi and Aiba end up getting along pretty well, Tegoshi laughing with his entire body as Aiba giggles to himself and plots increasingly dangerous experiments for future episodes. Ryo stands around looking angry. Kame is more stressed than ever before, partially because he isn't sleeping at night and partially because "OH MY GOD AIBA-SAN GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THAT IT WILL MELT YOUR SKIN" is something that's perfectly normal for him to scream during filming, and in fact happens on a regular basis.

Chinen spends most of filming sitting in Ohkura's lap. Ohkura blinks at the camera.

The show airs once a week and as it gains more and more popularity, Johnny decides they need to start performing the theme song they've recorded on Shounen Club and Music Station and the like.

Tegoshi teaches Chinen how to dance like even more of a slut, and Chinen starts practicing in earnest every night (when Aiba relates this over the phone to Nino, Nino screams, "HE'S DOING THIS TO MAKE OHCHAN NOTICE HIM AIBA YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT" but instead Aiba tells him that the reception has conveniently started to die on him. He thinks a little competition might make Arashi rehearsals more interesting).

Ohkura has a harder time learning the dance, since Kanjani8's choreography is normally less strenuous, and also normally Ohkura is hidden behind a drum set. Tegoshi takes it as his responsibility to try and teach him as well. It's a rather hilarious sight, as one of the two's faces gets progressively more and more blank, and the other's normally infectious laughter gets more and more nervously high-pitched.

Kame tries to learn his lines for his latest drama and learn the dance at the same time and ends up tripping over his own feet and nearly breaking his ankle--oh my god breaking his ankle, Kame thinks, Johnny would kill him, the producers of his jdrama would kill him, KAT-TUN would kill him--

Aiba spends the rehearsals mixing new chemicals in preparation for the next episode. He only blew up the set _once_ and the fire was really small so he doesn't see why Kame was freaking out so much.


End file.
